User talk:LegoFanNexo101
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:LegoNexoKnights101! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Vector E. Cramp January 2018 What happened to LegoNexoNights100? That didn't sound cool enough. 1 0 1 has a nice ring to it. I say one o one. LegoNexoKnights101 (talk) 07:56, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Re: Season 9 Hm. Okay, that makes sense. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 22:29, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Hello Yeah same I really love Ninjago and none of my friends are into it so I kind of alternate between Ninjago related Tumblr posts and the wiki. Leave me messages too, it's nice to have someone to talk to about Ninjago :) I know it's sad! All my friends talk about these shows I havent watched and when I find something in common with them I'm super happy! I think one of my friends used to like Ninjago. Not sure if they still do. I'll have to check. LegoNexoKnights101 (talk) 09:22, February 10, 2018 (UTC) Name of my Wiki Hi!, thanks for the offer! I really appreciate it! MemoryAngel (talk) 01:34, February 25, 2018 (UTC) The ip is dreamy.wikia.com. Sorry I'm such a dork. I meant to put this in the talk page not your profile... It's alright. LegoNexoKnights101 (talk) 01:59, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Friends This might sound cheesy but are we friends? Because we do agree on alot (morro , morronion ect) XxAkumuxX (talk) 20:04, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Yeah sure. I'd love to be friends! :) LegoNexoKnights101 (talk) 20:06, March 2, 2018 (UTC) YAAAAAY Sorry If i seem like a nexo-noobie (nexo knights noob) I don't really follow the series, my hearts always been on Ninjago. But Nexo Knights seems VERY cool. I want to get a set with Stone Clay and the powered up Jestro XxAkumuxX (talk) 20:14, March 2, 2018 (UTC) I want that too! I currently have my eyes on the temple of airjitzu set. But it's very expensive :( LegoNexoKnights101 (talk) 20:22, March 2, 2018 (UTC) And it'll probably take AGES to build. It took me two hours to build Street Race of Snake Jaguar.... XxAkumuxX (talk) 20:29, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Wow. It probably will take forever. My lava castle took almost a whole day! Luckily I had my siblings help! LegoNexoKnights101 (talk) 20:31, March 2, 2018 (UTC) No one helps me build anymore :( So destiny's Bounty took me 3 months.. ON AND OFF NOT LINKED... XxAkumuxX (talk) 20:34, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Woah, really? That's a long time. LegoNexoKnights101 (talk) 20:40, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Yep... XxAkumuxX (talk) 20:46, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Quinton and Akumu hate me. Quinton banned me from the chat on The Onion Wiki. NinjaLloyd09 Lloyd, shut your mouth. Why are you crying to one of my best friends over a joke? STOP TRYING TO RUIN MY FRIENDSHIP OVER A JOKE. I don't like people' ''but you can message me 20:06, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Could you possibly add some more dreams to Dreamy Wiki? Just curious if you'd had anymore. It's ok if you haven't though MemoryAngel (talk) 03:30, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Just saying Hi Just saying hi. OverZack (talk) 06:28, March 20, 2018 (UTC) Oh hello! :) LegoNexoKnights101 (talk) 06:30, March 20, 2018 (UTC) Blue Crystal Hey. Someone created a page called "Blue Crystal". It seems like something that's not even Ninjago, but fanon. Can you tell them to post that on the Fanon wiki? Thanks. Sure, I can do that. But um....who's this? LegoNexoKnights101 (talk) 08:03, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Oh wait never mind I know now. Also, it's been sorted out. Man I'm late today �� LegoNexoKnights101 (talk) 08:44, March 21, 2018 (UTC) wow me too none of my friends are even interested or even know what ninjago even is! thats practically why i go to this wiki so i can talk with other people that know and are intersted in ninjago and learn more about it. Sparkleshine34 (talk) 17:43, May 14, 2018 (UTC)sparkleshine34 hi! wow me too none of my friends are even interested or even know what ninjago even is! thats practically why i go to this wiki so i can talk with other people that know and are intersted in ninjago and learn more about it. Sparkleshine34 (talk) 17:48, May 14, 2018 (UTC)sparkleshine34 oops sorry my laggy computer repeated the message (stupid computer) Oh hello there! :) My computer sometimes lags too. Yeah same here. I've made heaps of friends and i've learnt more about my favorite Tv show: Ninjago! LegoFanNexo101 (talk) 06:24, May 15, 2018 (UTC) 2 things 1. Hi! We've talked some in the past and I want to know if we can be friends. 2. You may want to put on your user page Season 9: Hunted, instead of Season 9 ;) Just putting it out ther! Hello! Sure! I'd love to be friends! GumballxPenny2000. Lol you didn't sign it. And thanks I might wanna do that. Cool name for a season! LegoFanNexo101 (talk) 06:26, June 4, 2018 (UTC) I read your message to Budder What wiki is this on?--Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 21:36, June 22, 2018 (UTC) Multiple Wiki's Onion wiki, here on Ninjago wiki, some other wiki that I forgot �� LegoFanNexo101 (talk) 21:38, June 22, 2018 (UTC) By pages do you meas messages?--Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 21:41, June 22, 2018 (UTC) Both. They're making inappropiate pages on that other wiki that I forgot and they're swearing on the Onion Wiki. I've blocked them there because it's been going on forever. LegoFanNexo101 (talk) 21:44, June 22, 2018 (UTC) Is the other wiki Brickipedia? I know NinjaLloyd added two spam pages there and blamed their addition on being “hacked”.--Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 21:50, June 22, 2018 (UTC) No its a different one. Ninjago parents and cirizens wiki or something. LegoFanNexo101 (talk) 21:54, June 22, 2018 (UTC) Re: Help NinjagoLloyd is already blocked. I can't find anything on this Wiki that Akumu is misbehaving (it'd be helpful if you can provide a link to where she's misbehaving) but I do know Quinton swore once or twice on the chat. I can give him a warning and if he continues, I'll remove his Staff rights. Buddermeow (talk) 22:06, June 22, 2018 (UTC) I know it's not mainly on this wiki but it has happened in Ninjago Chat before. https://onion.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1249 https://ninjago-parents-and-citizens.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/delete LegoFanNexo101 (talk) 22:18, June 22, 2018 (UTC) I'm....sorry, Nex. Listen...I'm sorry....I overreacted. Lloyd said the six letter f word. No one says that word around me. I just...I'm so sorry. And I forgive you Quinton. Just please, stop. :) LegoFanNexo101 (talk) 22:26, June 22, 2018 (UTC) I can't find an appropriate title... I have been grounded....still am....that's why I haven't been around....I missed y'all and am sorry....I hope I didn't worry you...if you could just come to chat when possible... Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 01:54, June 25, 2018 (UTC) That's okay Quint. I'm sorry you're grounded :( LegoFanNexo101 (talk) 06:27, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Food Wiki? Hey, Nex, I'm thinking of starting a food wiki. If you like the idea you can join! ;) (Just let me know if it's too close to your AMAZING onion wiki and I won't create one) GumballxPenny2000 (talk) 18:43, July 24, 2018 (UTC)GumballxPenny2000 That's fine, I'm a B'crat there. Could I join? Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 18:49, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Sure! Here's a link if you need it. https://the-amazing-food.wikia.com/wiki/The_Amazing_Food_Wiki GumballxPenny2000 (talk) 20:23, July 24, 2018 (UTC) That's fine! I love food! XD LegoFanNexo101 (talk) 09:33, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Sorry 'Beastblox21 (talk) 22:58, August 10, 2018 (UTC)''' hey nex, i'm sorry for everything that i did, i don't need moderator, i just need to come back to my favourite wiki Hey, to be honest, I saw no problem with what you did. Truthally, I think we have too many mods, but I did promise you, and others bacame mod first, so I will leave you as mod. LegoFanNexo101 (talk) 23:07, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Beastblox21 (talk) 03:13, August 11, 2018 (UTC)But i currently banned, so can you sort that out please from marcus I already did man. I shortened it. LegoFanNexo101 (talk) 22:27, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Hey Happy birthday.Ninja72 (talk) 08:56, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Thanks Ninja72! LegoFanNexo101 (talk) 21:20, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Hello slithers in I found you, buddy. Plumcicle (talk) 13:33, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Oh no LegoFanNexo101 (talk) 21:20, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Done Dash Hyphen (talk) 00:02, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Alright, I'm done:). Chat Hello Nex. https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Join the chat please. Ah that may be a bit hard, my friend. Timezones are very annoying. XD LegoFanNexo101 (talk) 06:11, October 15, 2018 (UTC) You still there? Nex? You still there? It's been a while.... You haven't been on for like, 2 months.... Westcot | Talk 05:23, November 13, 2018 (UTC) I go on. I just don't reply to anything. Plus, I replied to a thread yesterday. LegoFanNexo101 (talk) 08:35, November 14, 2018 (UTC) Avatar Great avatar! Tw38 (talk) 12:05, November 29, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 Thanks! This is my old one, before I had Skylor. LegoFanNexo101 (talk) 06:47, November 30, 2018 (UTC) Chat CHAAAAT? Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 04:17, December 14, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Aaaarrrggghhhhhh I missed another chat XD LegoFanNexo101 (talk) 08:24, December 14, 2018 (UTC) Oooooooof XD Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 20:28, December 15, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist